Would You LIke To Learn To Dance
by Aviv b
Summary: Jack and Ianto prepare for Gwen's wedding.


**Summary: Jack and Ianto prepare for Gwen's wedding. Rated PG****  
**Written for a schmoop challenge over on Live Journal. The prompt was **Dancing****  
**

AN: Now this is a schmoopy story. Hopefully not too much so. Its very romantic so if you like Romance, you'll swoon over this. As always I really do appreciate your reviews.

* * *

"I can't do this, Jack. I just really can't!"

"Come on Ianto, you wrestle weevils, make bodies disappear, deliver retcon along with tea and sympathy, surely this can't be too much for you to handle."

"Please Jack, don't make me do this; I feel like an idiot."

Jack sighed as he turned off his phonograph. "I thought you'd want to dance with me at Gwen's wedding. You don't want to sit on the sidelines and watch me dance with everyone else do you?"

Actually that idea suited Ianto just fine. Jack hadn't believed him when he said he couldn't dance. But he really did have two left feet. As graceful as he was as he moved through the Hub, the minute music started playing he couldn't take a step without falling over his own feet.

And the more Jack tried to get him to practice, the more nervous and agitated Ianto became. Tonight had been particularly painful. Jack had mapped out the steps for a simple box waltz on the firing range floor, and Ianto still managed to turn the wrong way, put his feet in the wrong spots as well as try to lead and follow simultaneously.

Jack had to face reality; teaching Ianto to dance was a hopeless cause. Jack, of course, loved to dance. He could waltz and fox-trot, do the cha-cha and the twist, as well as break dance with the best of them. And he so rarely got the chance to show off his moves. He'd ask Ianto to dance at the wedding of course, but if he was turned down, well he was perfectly prepared to dance with any other available partners.

As the fates would have it, there was a lot less time for dancing than they all had anticipated. With a Nosrovite impregnating Gwen, and then impersonating Jack, Gwen's Mother, the Minister and several other guests as the team searched for it, a good part of the evening had passed by the time they cornered the alien and killed it.

Then they had to retcon all the guests, and plant individual memories in their subconscious minds so that they would think they had been to a perfectly lovely, normal wedding. By the time the dancing started, the guests who hadn't already fallen asleep couldn't do much more than sit around the dance floor and woozily observe the bride, the groom and the Torchwood team dance.

Rhys and Gwen had a first dance and then Jack cut in. Gwen had never looked lovelier. And Jack was thrilled for her and her new husband. As he recalled his own wedding to Estelle years ago, he lost track of the time. He danced with Gwen to a second song and then a third, while Rhys fumed on the sidelines. Finally Rhys had had enough.

"Oi." He said looking at Ianto,"isn't that your boyfriend dancing with my wife? I'd think you'd be a bit upset."

"Well, I'm not happy…but…"

"What?"

"I can't dance," Ianto whispered in embarrassment.

Rhys stared at him in disbelief. "I suggest you get Jack into your arms now before you're dancing him to the ER," he growled.

Ianto could see that Rhys was just about at the breaking point. He went over to Jack and Gwen and cut in on their dance. Gwen of course thought that he was going to take Jack's place and was startled when Ianto grabbed Jack possessively.

Jack was also surprised for a moment and then seemed to realize that had been dancing with Gwen longer than appropriate. Ianto pulled him into a close embrace and moved him away from Gwen. Rhys happily reclaimed his beautiful bride nodding at Ianto in thanks and glaring at Jack.

Jack snorted. Ianto really couldn't dance. So they confined themselves to slowly swaying on the dance floor, their bodies in close contact. Ok, not exactly championship ballroom dancing, but Jack had to admit, that it really wasn't so bad. As Ianto put his head on Jack's shoulder, Jack sighed. He closed his eyes and focused his energy on preserving a perfect memory of this moment. He could feel the warmth of Ianto's body radiating through his soft silk suit and the smooth skin of Ianto's cheek touching his chin, hear the relaxed breathing and the steady beat of Ianto's heart, and smell the scent of Ianto's freshly washed hair as well as the intoxicating essence of Ianto's slightly sweaty skin. If there was such a thing as Heaven, Jack reckoned he was as close to being there as he was ever likely to be.

All too soon they had to end the celebration. Gwen and Rhys were sent off to the honeymoon suite so that the rest of the team could finish with the clean up of the wedding.

It was after 1 AM when they finally finished photographing all the guests and then moving them to their hotel rooms. Tosh would have a couple of busy days, manipulating the photos into a standard wedding album. Tosh and Owen stayed at the hotel to make sure that everyone woke up with only implanted memories the next morning and to administer a supplemental dose of retcon if anyone did remember anything from the night before.

Jack and Ianto headed back to the Hub with a dead alien as well as a dead wedding guest that they would have to devise a cover story for. Fortunately, Ianto had had the foresight to drive the guest's car back to the Hub as well. Once the alien was incinerated they took the car and the body out to a winding road that ran along a ravine. There they created a spectacular car accident to cover up the real cause of the guest's death. His body would be found down an embankment in the shell of his burned out car. Drinking and driving, so dangerous, such a shame.

It was almost 4 AM when they got back to the Hub. Ianto felt himself begin to drift off several times as they walked to Jack's office. Jack stopped him and held him close.

"One last dance, Ianto, for me." Jack turned the phonograph on. Ianto nodded and leaned into Jack's arms. Jack and Ianto swayed to the song until Ianto actually fell asleep momentarily in Jack's arms.

"Ok, sleepy head. Let's get you to bed."

They went down the ladder to Jack's bunker where Jack carefully undressed Ianto and tucked him under the covers. He quickly got undressed and joined Ianto in bed. He snuggled around Ianto and suddenly felt the urge to tell Ianto something he couldn't normally say. Just as Ianto couldn't dance under Jack's scrutiny, Jack couldn't express his feelings when he knew Ianto was listening. Certain that Ianto was asleep, Jack whispered, "Love you, Ianto."

Fortunately, Jack couldn't see the slight smile dance across Ianto's face or see him silently mouth, "Love you too, Jack," as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
